1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft electronics and, more particularly, to a housing of aircraft electronics which comprises a heat sink.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,141 discloses a structurally embedded electronics assembly for an aircraft. The assembly in that patent relates to an antenna. There are known other types of aircraft electronic circuitry which requires heat removal and electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. There is a need for an aircraft electronic device which can efficiently remove heat from the device, but with a reduced overall weight to the system and, which can be packaged in a relatively small aircraft, such as for an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).